


Scars of Fog #SaveCAOS

by Helene K (hekiv)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Gen, God the Creator, Harvey finally wins one, Harvey is a hero, Harvey is the star of the story, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Sabrina and Nick are resurrected, You Never Forget Your First Love, a day in Greendale, a look at the relationships, a win, powers, the Goddess Hecate, the end BUT not the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/Helene%20K
Summary: Lucifer was banished to the mortal realm by Lilith, injured, and needs a mortal host to heal.A grieving mortal boy dressed in plaid and a leather jacket happens to be at the wrong place at the right time.AFTER PART 4. (this is a story I never thought I would write. But I NEEDED to write this.)#SaveCAOSSabrina got cancelled by Netflix after only 4 parts of 2 whole seasons! The ending of part 4 was filmed months AFTER the show was canceled and was never meant to be the true ending to the show.The cast, the characters and the show itself deserves better.Please help us to get it back by following the steps below:👇👇👇1. Keep using the hashtags #SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS on Instagram and Twitter2. Keep signing and sharing the petition❗SIGN THE PETITION TO SAVE CAOS❗️ at http://chng.it/NPvGVsQhSp3. Send an e-mail to @HBOMax (general@hbo.com) and (support@hbomax.com), let them know how much you wished the rumors were true and they‘d save #Sabrina for more seasons!4. Tell your friends to do the same ❤️5. The show deserves a part 5! DM Netflix and HBOMAX on Instagram#SaveCAOS
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle & Tommy Kinkle, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Scars of Fog #SaveCAOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who like me is hoping for a part 5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+like+me+is+hoping+for+a+part+5).



> Harvey (who is a main character) never really got his moment to shine. If anything, after part 1, he was made into a pretty unlikable background character. And before part 4 there was always hope that he and Sabrina could have another chance. BUT NOPE that didn't f*cking happen. 
> 
> So I'm sleep deprived but determined to let him show what he's made of.  
> ENJOY!

_It's raining. When did it start raining._ He tried to remember but his brain felt jumbled and everything felt far away. As if he had just woken up.

He was walking. _Where am I going._ He tried to remember something. His name or where he was but it was like his mind was trying to fall back to sleep, and he just wanted to give in. But something told him that he couldn't. If he fell asleep now, he wouldn't wake up again. _But why.  
  
_There was icy kind of panic he was feeling, that made him shiver but he just didn't know what he was suppose to be afraid of. He tried to remember and a few glimpses of some of his memories came back.

He had been standing by a grave.  
The name Tommy Kinkle came to mind, and it rang a faint bell of familiarity.. But he just couldn't remember how. He had been crying. _Why was I crying.  
  
_Then he had walked away. He had been walking in the woods. Like he is now.. And he had seen someone. A man. He had sounded like he was in pain...

The man had said something...

And he had said something back. He just wanted to help.

Then _red eyes_. Glowing in the dark.  
  
And then nothing. Just a dark hole where a memory should be.

But now he was walking. Where was he going again? Maybe away from the woods or to get help for the man.

He tried to get his feet to stop. He was so tired. He just wanted to rest for a while. But they wouldn't stop. That's when his fear shot ice through his veins. He wasn't in control. Someone.. _Something else_ was.  
  


_Red eyes._

_Glowing in the dark._

  
He had remembered those eyes. He had been afraid when he had seen those eyes.

A fracture of a memory flashed through his mind. _I love you Spellman.. You taught me how to love..._  
  
Then he had seen those red eyes!  
  


_The devil._

  
He remembered now. He hadn't recognized the man in the robe at first, sounding like he was hurt but when he had come closer, he'd seen his eyes and recognized him.. Before..

 _What had happened after that._ He tried to remember. But for the life of him, he just couldn't. He just remembered being afraid and then nothing. Before his mind woke up again and he saw himself walking.

He's still walking. Where is he really going. Not back to the old man.. No. He wants to get away from him. But where to go. And why can't he stop walking.

A voice that sounded terrifyingly familiar whispered to his mind to just go back to sleep. And he realized. He was not in control. The devil was.

 _I need a mortal host._ The old man had said...  
  


He had possessed him.

That's why he couldn't stop walking.  
  


He was fully awake now and scared out of his mind. More afraid than he ever had been before. He tried to take control of his hand. Just to move it. But nothing happened. He tried again, as hard as he could and moved his finger just an inch. It was something at least.

Soon enough he saw something. People. Cars. Signs with writing on them. One of them said Greendale on it.

 _Greendale.._ His home.

He remembered something. He lived in a house with his dad. And his brother. Tommy!

And he remembered his own name! He was Harvey Kinkle.

Maybe he could remember something else.. A painful shock went to his heart. No. Just his dad was all he had left now. Tommy was gone. Dead.

That's why he had been at the graveyard. He had been visiting Tommy's grave.

 _This is great._ His memories were coming back. Even if he couldn't control more than a finger to move, this was something. He was fighting back.  
Sure, the memories of his brother being gone stung, but he'd rather remember than to forget completely.

**Author's Note:**

> This is after part 4 and I just needed to write this. 
> 
> I'm still feeling hurt after watching the end of part 4. I'm really hoping that someone picks up Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, so that part 5 can redeem the show.
> 
> Even if *sigh* nabrina is endgame..  
> (Yeah, I'm still pissed about that.)
> 
> I love Nick and I love Sabrina, but I never thought that they were a good couple. They were a good team and would of been great as just friends, but that's it. I would of loved to actually see Nick with Roz, and Sabrina with Harvey, that would of been really interesting.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the story in the comments.


End file.
